


peter parker: the worthiest avenger

by baby_spidey



Series: the peter chronicles [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Awkward Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Identity Reveal, Peter Parker is a Gen-Z, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is Worthy, Secret Identity, Social Media, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_spidey/pseuds/baby_spidey
Summary: The first thing Peter does when he comes across Thor's hammer on the side of the street, a mini crater formed around it, is take a picture of it and post it on Snapchat.whoa, thors hammer..should i return it to him????





	peter parker: the worthiest avenger

**Author's Note:**

> so,,,my brain had a child and i wrote this bc i was too busy working on the other series, yes this is a part of a whole different series lol

The first thing Peter does when he comes across Thor's hammer on the side of the street, a mini crater formed around it, is take a picture of it and post it on Snapchat.

_whoa, thors hammer..should i return it to him????_

Peter decides to take it to Thor regardless of what his friends message him anyways, so he picks it up—and wow it's lighter than he thought it would be—garnering some strange and shocked looks. The next thing he does is take a selfie with it because _when will he ever get another chance to touch it????_ He posts it on Snapchat with the caption: _wow its lighter than it looks lol_

He misses the number of people who have taken their phones out and recorded him as he blissfully heads in the direction of Stark Tower, holding Thor's hammer like it weighed nothing. When he reaches a cross walk, he decides to check his notifications and is shocked to see a number of messages and screenshot notifs that he has from Snapchat. He opens the chat he has with his best friend, Ned, first.

_nedders:_

_dude!!!! only you would find thors hammer irl lol  
you know only worthy people can lift it right????_

_HOLY SHIT UR WORTHY_  
_PETER!!!!!!!!!_  
_PETER WHAT RHE FUCK_  
_THE HAMMER IS LIGHT BC U R WORTHY U DUMB BITCH  
U CAN RULE ASGARD BITHC!!!!!!!!_

Peter feels a wave of shock overcome him. How could he forget? How the hell could he forget the most important thing about being able to lift Thor's hammer?? He drops the hammer beside him in shock, so he could reply back to Ned with _oh shit oh fuck_. A kind man beside him taps him, Peter turns to see him point down at the hammer.

"I think you dropped this, son." He goes to attempt to pick it up and Peter is too slow to stop him. The man grunts as the hammer refuses to rise up. It only solidifies the fact that he is worthy in his mind. Peter quickly stops him.

"Sorry, but that is Thor's hammer and I think that it has some stipulations on being lifted." Peter awkwardly laughs as he picks up the hammer with ease and crosses the street quickly, ignoring the look of shock on the stranger's face. Peter also doesn't realize that, that interaction was also filmed and quickly posted on Twitter with the caption: _um so some random kid was able to lift thors hammer?? wtf???_ He also doesn't realize that by the time he reaches Stark Tower that the tweet has quickly gone viral, along with the other videos that show when he first stopped and picked up Thor's hammer, and the screenshots from his Snapchat have also gone viral as well. 

He enters Stark Tower, ignorantly unaware of the storm that was brewing in the penthouse of said tower. He heads to the front desk where he sees a lady typing up a storm on her computer. He clears his throat and the lady glances up at him.

"Hello, sorry to bother you ma'am but, I think I found something that belongs to Thor." Peter smiles awkwardly and places the hammer gently on the counter. The lady looks at him for a moment and then picks up the phone beside her and begins to dial. 

"Mr. Stark, a young man came in and believes he has found Thor's hammer." She says, still eyeing him. Peter scratches the back of his head, feeling uncomfortable despite the fact that his Spider senses have yet to go off. The woman finishes up the conversation and looks at him scrutinizingly once more. She points in a random direction.

"Go to the elevator and it will take you up to Mr. Stark where you can return Thor's hammer." Then she goes back to work. Peter, in a daze, picks the hammer back up—still surprised at how _he_ was worthy of all people—and heads in that direction. When he's in the elevator, he's in a daze for a whole different reason. He's going to meet Tony Stark! Iron Man! His idol since he was 7 years old. The elevator stops and opens up into a living room. He walks out carefully, looking around and taking in the place. The elevator closes behind him with a ding that makes him jump a couple of feet in the air. Fuck, why was he acting so anxiously? Oh right because he was in _Tony Stark's_ living room. 

He walks until he can see a couch with someone on it in view, they seem to be talking loudly with someone on the phone, but Peter's in too much shock to really pay attention to the details of the conversation. Who else would be able to pay attention to a stranger's conversation if they were in his shoes?

"H-Hello?"

**Author's Note:**

> there will be multiple chapters, hopefully i can write more than what i have now, but i am in my junior year of college, so we'll see
> 
> thank u for reading, leave kudos and comments on what u think should happen next 🥰


End file.
